herofandomcom-20200223-history
Forrest (Fire Emblem)
Forrest (フォレオ Foreo, Foleo in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Forrest is the son of Leo and the cousin of Siegbert, as well as one of the two grandsons of Garon. Like the other children of Fates, Forrest was placed in the Deeprealms to protect him from the war. During his time in his Deeprealm, Forrest developed an interest in fashion as well as a strong bond with his aunt, Elise. One day, Elise gave one of her old hand-me-down dresses to one of Forrest's caretakers. Forrest was so enamored by it, he decided to wear it and Leo called him cute in it. It was at this moment that Forrest began learning about fashion and learned how to sew over the years in his Deeprealm. Even though Forrest knew that boys did not wear skirts and dresses, he learned to make feminine clothing and continued to wear them. In his Paralogue]], Leo and Elise decide to pay a visit to his Deeprealm, however, Leo is less than eager to see him. Niles tells him that the town up ahead is being attacked by bandits, and that a "beautiful woman" is healing the wounded. Forrest greets his father, but Elise is left confused as his appearance makes her think that Leo had a second child. Forrest formally introduces himself to his aunt and she is left stunned by his exquisite fashion sense. Leo asks Forrest what he is doing outside of his Deeprealm, which he replies that he came to buy some materials to make clothing. Leo continues to disapprove of his son's fashion sense and his overall appearance. Fed up with his father, Forrest decides to leave for his Deeprealm, but stumbles into a few brigands attacking the town and is captured. Leo joins in the battle and rescues his son. After the battle, Forrest vows to return back, but he does so not because of his father's command, but of his own volition. He even states that Leo is not worthy to be his father. Before he leaves, a villager comes to Forrest to thank him for healing them and his family. Handing Forrest a broach, Leo acknowledges that he was wrong to judge his son and that his statement about him not being worthy to be his father is true. Leo invites Forrest to join the army to spend more time with him and Forrest is ecstatic to spend time with Elise. Leo himself promises to show Forrest that he can be a father worthy of such a strong son. Personality Forrest is very polite and cordial with most people, even exhibiting some feminine traits. Despite his feminine appearance, Forrest has stated that he is not romantically attracted to men. Instead, his feminine appearance is due to a deep interest in fashion designing. Forrest has stated that the clothing he wears is of his own design. While he mainly focuses on designing dresses and other feminine clothing, he is perfectly capable of crafting masculine outfits, even creating a perfect hunting outfit for Kiragi in their support when he was taken on a hiking trip with him. He also is obsessed with cleanliness, refusing to dirty himself as much as possible, and adores cute animals such as rabbits. Forrest's relationship with his father is soured originally due to Leo not approving of his son's interests. However, after Leo saw the error of his ways and became more accepting of his son's hobbies, their relationship improved significantly. Like the other sons of the royal princes, Forrest will one day to inherit Brynhildr. However, Forrest is not as eager as the others to inherit his weapon as he fears losing sight of himself when wielding the powerful tome. With reassurance from his father, Forrest believes that he will one day be worthy to inherit the tome, but not at the current point in time. His birthday is March 13. Trivia *Despite his feminine appearance, Forrest is male. This makes him similar to Lucius from The Blazing Blade and Libra from Fire Emblem Awakening, both of whom are also feminine in appearance, but are males in actuality. **His game model, while male, utilizes movements and actions used by female units to reflect on his feminine demeanor. *Forrest shares his English voice actor, Max Mittelman, with his father, Leo, and Kaden. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Yuuta Takahashi, with Kaden. *Forrest's character design is similar to Maribelle from Awakening in terms of hairstyle, color scheme, and class. Furthermore, both characters are also of noble birth. *Forrest is the most popular male child and 11th over all in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. Gallery Forrest's Brunhyldr reacting to Yato..png|Artwork of Forrest's Brunhyldr reacting to Yato as seen in the DLC episode Heirs of Fates 2. FoleoCipher1.PNG|Forrest as a Troubadour in Cipher. FoleoCipher2.PNG|Forrest as a Strategist in Cipher. B06-084HN.png|Forrest as a Butler in Cipher. Forrest (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Forrest in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC episode donning a Japanese yukata. Heirs_of_Fate_DLC_Forrest_and_Leo.png|CG artwork of Forrest reunited with his father, Leo Foleo_portrait.png|Forrest's portrait. FEF Foleo Twitter Icon.png|Forrest's official twitter icon. FEF Foleo My Room Model.png|Forrest's Private Quarters model. Foleo.png|Possible hair colors for Forrest. Foleo Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Forrest's portrait. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Healers Category:Teenagers Category:Monarchs